


Yours For The Taking

by ashtin



Series: Love Is [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oh, almost forgot to add that lol, but it does comply with my newfound changbin squishing felix's ass agenda, hey they KISS, it's so soft and hot? hot cute? they cute as hell but also hot so idk, rated mature bc they get handsy and heated, so there's that ig, they're in big L word, this fic doesn't comply with my felix on counter tops agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: In which Changbin takes a nap and Felix wakes him up. Kissing and other shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Love Is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897891
Comments: 18
Kudos: 318





	Yours For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> behold! a changlix kiss! uwu
> 
> this is a wip i had back when i wrote vixx, but it's been hella modified to fit with SKZ and their dynamics (minus jisung calling being lazy 'boring'. we all know he would never say such a thing)
> 
> rip minho.

Changbin had left the dorm long before any of his members had stirred awake to begin getting ready for their schedules, and he arrived back just in time to see Jisung off to the company building where he knew Chan was waiting for the younger. The two other producers were supposed to be meeting up to discuss lyrics and production going into one of Jisung’s newest creations, and while Changbin was very much allowed to sit in and give his own insight and opinions, he knew his presence wasn’t mandatory. 

“Are you really free for the rest of the afternoon, hyung?” Jisung asked between bites of some candy bar Changbin would bet came from the small food stash Felix kept in their room (whether Jisung had actually gotten the okay from Felix or not was not his problem, though, so he didn’t bother asking). 

Changbin watched, amused as his dongsaeng dawdled around the living room in search of his wallet before eventually spotting it on the windowsill near the longer sofa. 

“Hard to believe, isn't it?” Changbin smiled at him warmly before walking further into the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

“Not that I care or anything, but what are you going to do with the whole dorm to yourself for an entire afternoon?” Jisung plopped down in front of the door and began pulling his shoes on, “if it were me, I'd probably be bored out of my mind!”

Changbin smiled around a spoonful of his cereal. He'd been eyeing the coffee maker thinking he might want to make a few cups to wake himself up a bit after having to be up so early that morning… or he could change back into his pajamas and snooze a bit to recharge.

“I think I'm going to take a nap!” He announced excitedly.

“Whoooa, sounds like a wild afternoon, then!” Jisung laughed out loud at Changbin's half-assed attempt at a glare. “I'm kidding, hyung!!”

Jisung joined Changbin in the kitchen for a brief moment, just long enough to grab a couple of the granola bars that Chan liked to keep stocked for snacking purposes and pat his hyung on the back.

“Lixie should be back before anyone else.” Jisung turned around to face his hyung just as he reached for the front door handle, adding with a wink, “But please do refrain from doing anything that might traumatize whoever arrives after him!”

“Yah!” Changbin launched a nearly empty water bottle that hit the front door with a thud just as it slammed shut behind his cackling dongsaeng.

Changbin sighed deeply before moving from his perch at the breakfast bar and poured the leftover milk in his bowl into the sink then rinsing both bowl and sink out with water. He could have walked a foot or two further and disposed of the bowl into the dishwasher, but he decided against it just because he knew Minho hated when other members left their dirty dishes in the sink.

He'd blame the dirty dish on Jisung as payback.

Changbin found himself yawning just _thinking_ about taking a nap. He held onto the counter for support as he shed off his socks to drop in the dirty clothes hamper along the way to his and Felix’s shared bedroom. His pants followed as soon as his door clicked shut and Changbin folded them over the back of Felix’s desk chair to prevent them from getting wrinkled on the floor. He exchanged his sweater for a soft white t-shirt and dug through his dresser to find his favorite pair of sweatpants. They were worn and had a few holes here and there, but they were extremely comfortable, and to the rapper, comfort most definitely trumped style when it came to sleepwear.

He made a quick trip to the en-suite bathroom to relieve himself, wash his face, and brush his teeth -basically following his usual nightly routine- which definitely did not help with how much he kept yawning. 

Changbin finally fell into his comforter face first with a content sigh. He giggled to himself like a child, noting how ridiculous this all would seem to him later on, but for now he didn't care!

He crawled up the bed some and made a small opening to slip under the thick layers of sheets and sighed, once again, when his head finally fell into his pillows. His bed had never felt so comfortable! 

It took a few more moments for him to get situated enough, but sleep took over him as soon as he stilled long enough to shut his eyes.

*******

Changbin slept soundly for the next couple of hours. He thought maybe he should have gone without the t-shirt and traded the sweatpants for shorts when he stirred awake from how hot he felt.

At first, Changbin was almost certain he’d woken up because of how warm it was in the dorm. He figured others probably arrived while he was asleep and cranked up the heater, but the dorm was silent.

Or so he thought. 

After his mind had fully woken up, Changbin realized that the warmth around him was coming from someone else’s body heat, and it wasn’t as silent as he thought when he began to hear the other person’s soft breathing from behind him.

He recalled Jisung mentioning that Felix would arrive back before anyone else and smiled into the side of his pillow with a soft sigh. If the younger was wanting cuddles, he certainly wasn’t about to deny him of them.

“Lix.” he breathed out contentedly while the younger continued to silently skim his fingertips over the exposed span of skin from where Changbin’s shirt had ridden up in his sleep.

“Hmm,” Felix hummed softly and Changbin could _feel_ the vibrations of the younger’s voice, which was when he realized that Felix had to be slightly leaning against him.

_That would explain the warmth,_ Changbin thought, now fully aware of the boy’s physical presence all around him. Fingers lightly brushing across Changbin’s back, the barely there rise and fall of his chest pressing against Changbin’s shoulder, and as he began to move, Changbin could feel the younger’s breath fanning against a spot on the back of his neck until soft lips pressed to the same spot for a few brief seconds.

Changbin sighed and let his eyelids flutter shut when Felix began to press warm kisses all around his shoulder, neck, and upper back, fingers never stopped moving along his back.

“Feels good.” he said in such a low voice he wondered if Felix even heard it. 

“Did you have a good nap?” Felix asked after a few moments.

He switched from using the tips of his fingers to rubbing his hand back and forth along Changbin’s shoulder blades to help the older boy wake up rather than lulling him back to sleep. Changbin wouldn’t be able to sleep later that night if he kept sleeping the afternoon away. Although, Felix probably wouldn’t mind so much. They had the bedroom to themselves, and if Changbin was awake, that just meant that the older wouldn’t bug him about staying up so late to play video games.

He smiled to himself at the thought of them possibly even playing games together later that night and almost switched tactics to get the other back to sleep after all!

All thoughts of the reverse plan fell away when Changbin began to turn over to face Felix.

And _wow_ , Changbin thought to himself as he drank in the sight of Felix looming over him in the bed. Felix looked absolutely radiant.

“Your makeup’s all done.” Changbin observed, lightly tracing a finger around the younger’s eyebrow and admiring the pretty shimmering eye shadow under it.

Felix hummed and smiled down at him, “Hyunjinnie and I had a photo shoot.”

“Ah, that’s right.”

Changbin had known that Felix and Hyunjin were supposed to leave together that morning, but instead of coming back with Felix, Hyunjin had his own schedule following the photo shoot.

He trailed his fingers down Felix’s cheek and gently brushed his thumb over Felix’s plush lips that were painted a pretty pale shade of red that almost matched the color of the younger’s hair.

“Pretty,” Changbin whispered, taking Felix’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt his face down a little further until Felix began to move toward Changbin without any further prompting.

But Changbin stopped him just before their lips could meet and smiled slyly, “you don’t mind if I ruin it, do you?”

Felix rolled his eyes and fixed the older with a challenging look. And really, _that_ should have been Changbin’s warning sign, but he matched the look, daring the younger to continue with whatever his mind had come up with.

Felix threw one leg over the other’s body so that he was straddling Changbin’s hips, and Changbin let his hand fall away from Felix’s face altogether at the movement. 

“I’m not too sure when the others are going to be back…” Felix admitted, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly letting it go.

Changbin zeroed in on his mouth and felt his own go dry at the action. He shook his head shortly and steadied his hands on either side of Felix’s waist where he began to gently rub circles into the skin with the pads of his thumbs.

“I can’t find it in me to care about when they’ll be back.” Changbin answered him boldly.

“Well, in that case…” Felix trailed off and let his own hands roam all over Changbin’s torso as he lowered himself until they were face to face. “I’m going to kiss you.”

“Oh good, that’s what I was hoping you would do at some point.” Changbin teased.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” 

Felix didn’t respond to the dare verbally. Instead, he let his eyes roam all over Changbin’s features while his fingers snaked through the elder’s soft brown locks. He let his lips hover over Changbin’s without touching them for a short moment before he his head to trail kisses from the round of Changbin’s right cheek down to his jaw.

An impatient whine broke through the sighs and Felix smiled against where his lips were pressed against Changbin’s jaw.

Changbin had kept his hands on Felix’s hips up until that point. He was done with Felix’s teasing. He wanted the real thing; he wanted Felix lips on his and he wanted it _now._

From their spot on Felix’s hips, Changbin slid his hands up, ‘accidentally’ taking the younger’s shirt up with them until it was bunched up around Felix’s armpits. He kept the shirt up with one hand while the other continued up to the back of Felix’s neck.

“Stop teasing. Kiss me, Lix.” Changbin half whispered in a tone that was demanding enough for the younger to immediately comply.

He pressed small kisses up from where he’d been teasing at Changbin’s jaw and placed one single kiss on the elder’s lips when he reached them. Changbin’s hand that had bunched up Felix’s shirt slid down the length of Felix’s exposed torso and found purchase on the younger’s hips as he surged forward to keep their lips connected.

Changbin felt Felix smile against the kiss for a short moment before he began to kiss him back with as much fervor as Changbin wanted from the beginning.

That was fine, Changbin reasoned to himself as Felix’s tongue found its way into his mouth and pulled simultaneous sighs of pleasure from both of them. He would get payback for the teasing later… For now, all he had on his mind was Felix’s tongue sliding against his and the comforting feeling of Felix’s weight on his lap.

Changbin found it much easier to let his hands roam up and down Felix’s sides from his upright position than when he’d been laying down. But the position also allowed him to easily bring his hands lower and lower and round them from Felix’s hips to his ass cheeks.

The gesture was meant to be harmless. Really.

Felix had a soft butt, and Changbin liked the way it felt when he kneaded his fingers over those squishy cheek bottoms. But then Felix began to pull Changbin’s lower lip between his teeth and rolled his hips against Changbin’s-

The response was instantaneous out of both boys; Changbin groaned, fingers digging harder into Felix’s plush ass while Felix pulled off the older boy’s mouth with a breathy moan.

Changbin jumped at the opportunity to attach his lips to Felix’s neck and instantly began to press hot, open-mouthed kissed all over the skin. There were a few spots he paid closer attention to; the ones that had Felix trembling and moaning a louder than before when Changbin allowed his teeth to graze over the more sensitive ares of skin.

“Hyung…” Felix drawled out. He pulled himself out of reach from Changbin’s tantalizing mouth and stripped his t-shirt off faster than he ever thought possible.

Changbin waited until the garment was somewhere on the floor of their shared bedroom before he flipped their positions and reattached himself to Felix’s irresistible mouth. His original goal was to absolutely _ruin_ his boyfriend’s pretty makeup and he wasn’t about to stray from such a goal before he achieved it.

Hands roamed all over Felix’s torso as Changbin’s lips worked against his own in what was, without a doubt, their most bruising kiss yet. So Felix held on for dear life. He didn’t know when they would get another chance to make out or do something… further, and he was greedy to take as much as the older was willing to give.

His nails found purchase on his boyfriend’s back and he dug them in and dragged his hands down, spurring Changbin on even further.

Changbin nipped and pulled on his lips and swiftly ran his tongue over the slicked surface until whine after needy whine began to slip through the barely there spaces between their mouths, courtesy of Felix. Changbin only relented when his lungs started to beg for air and Felix’s whines became more incessant.

He pulled back and stared openly at the mess he’d made of his boyfriend’s lips; kissed even redder than before and swollen like no tomorrow.

“Beautiful.” He whispered, gently swiping his thumb over Felix’s bottom lip while the younger looked up at him with hungry eyes. “I think you look even prettier like this.” He said with a soft smile.

Changbin ducked down to press a tender kiss to Felix’s wrecked lips before he sat back on his legs to discard his own shirt.

“Hyung,” Felix gasped, fingers threading through Changbin’s hair the moment the elder’s lips began to make their way down his chest. Every other nip, graze, and suck as Changbin trailed down had the younger sighing, whining and gasping with sheer want. Felix was so incredibly turned on, and he felt himself beginning to fill out in his sweat pants, but Changbin was going so _slow._

_Payback’s a bitch,_ Changbin thought to himself with a smug grin against one of Felix’s abs before he dragged his teeth across the taut muscle.

For how much Felix had insisted on teasing him before their kiss earlier on, he sure couldn’t take a dose of his own medicine if his increasing impatient whines had anything to say about it. But despite the fact that the younger was constantly making some sort of desperate noise, Changbin wanted _more._ He wanted to find out how loud his younger boyfriend would go. Changbin could already feel the other’s erection sliding against his stomach as he traveled lower and lower down Felix’s torso, but he’d purposefully ignored it. Until now.

Felix’s whines had reduced down to needy gasps of pleasure for the moment, so Changbin finished the spot he’d been focused on with a soft kiss to the bruising skin before he moved low enough to sink his teeth into Felix’s hip and brought a hand between them to palm the younger over his pants.

It had the desired effect. And really, Changbin was beyond satisfied with the volume of Felix’s moan then, but it mixed with a scream that belonged to neither of them, causing the pair to startle and quickly jump away from each other!

“Oh, Christ!” Minho’s unmistakable squawking drove the two apart before they heard the door slam shut. The older boy continued to yell at them from the other side, “at least lock the door if you’re going to do shit like that!”

They could hear the dancer shout various things about the function and purpose of the lock on a doorknob as he walked away until there was another door slam.

“Ah…” Changbin sighed shortly before he began to giggled uncontrollably. “What a cock block.” He said between snorts. He crawled off Felix and moved to lay next to him in the bed with an arm slung over Felix’s chest.

“Oh, god. He’s going to tell everyone.” Felix snorted and turned to bury his face in the space between Changbin’s bare shoulder and neck.

Changbin shrugged with the opposite shoulder. He’d caught a glimpse of Felix’s chest and moved to drag the covers over both of them to keep the sight from traumatizing any other surprise visitors they might have. 

Felix pulled back and smiled up at Changbin when he the older propped himself up on his elbow. “You know, if we had no shame we’d just continue where we‒”

“We are _not_ about to do jack shit with any of them within hearing distance, Lee Felix.” Changbin rolled his eyes, but bent down to press their lips together in kiss that was far sweeter than the one they’d shared before. When he broke the kiss Changbin pulled away slowly and stared down at his boyfriend with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes.

“I love you.” He hushed with his thumb gently brushing over the apple of Felix’s cheek.

Felix’s answering smile lit up the entire room and Changbin felt his heart melt even further at the sight. 

“I love you, too.” Felix said quietly, pulling Changbin back in by his neck to kiss him deeply once more.

* * *

“Jesus, Changbin!” Chan shrieked when he saw a flash of Felix’s stomach in the mirror while they were practicing much later that evening.

Changbin bit back a smile and returned the fist bump that Jisung offered up to him as Chan fussed over the younger Australian and had him tuck in his shirt for the remainder of their practice block.

Giggles erupted around the room while Chan just shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Minho’s groan drowned them out as he dragged a hand over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> might do a part 2?? we'll see. i finally got over my weird "changlix kiss" curse, idk how long it'll take me to get past the "changlix always get fucking interrupted" curse. orz
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated so thank you in advance~!
> 
> twt/insta: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix  
> nsfw twt/cc: @changlixxed (who knows what i'll do with this verse...)


End file.
